Evening Star
by Imagine13
Summary: Nobody, not even us, can hide from Hell.
1. Preface

**O**_h, fear not in a world like this  
And thou shalt know erelong  
Know how sublime a thing it is  
To suffer and be strong._

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

PREFACE

I NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD MY LIFE, UP UNTIL THIS POINT SEEMED SO EASY. IT was easy, to live without pain, sadness and death. I had never known hell, only heaven. I had never known grief, only joy.

And now, staring straight into the eyes of evil, I realized that my life was always going come to this point. The stories that they had told me of this evil, how colourful they may have been did not deter me. It was the past, how could I be wary of lore? There was no reason to hide and no reason to run, at least not for me.

And now that there is, I understand.

No-one, not even us, can hide from hell.


	2. 1 College

Evening Star

COLLEGE

DAYDREAMING, THAT'S WHAT THEY HAD TO MAKE A CURE FOR, MAYBE THEN students could pay attention in class.

A crumpled up piece of paper, hit my shoulder and landed on the desk in front of me. It jolted me out of my own daydream and left me feeling a bit muddled. Looking, first at the piece of paper and then in the direction it had came from, I was greeted by a boy, smiling eagerly at my recognition. The boys name was Ryan, he had a head of curly hair, wearing a jersey that read- Juneau College.

_Friendly, _I decided, _a bit too friendly._

Ryan had been what he thought, casually asking her out ever since the beginning of the semester.

"There's a new movie on at the moment." He would say conversationally, "We should check it out; it's supposed to be good."

I would politely decline and say that I needed to focus on my study that night.

Now, opening up the ball of paper to see what he had written, my estimation had been correct- altogether, too friendly.

His messy handwriting wrote:

I think I drifted in and out of reality a few times in the past twenty minutes. Definitely need a coffee after this, how about you?

He had also taken to bringing me a cup of coffee every morning. It'd been too mean at the time to tell him that I didn't drink coffee, so I just held on to it, touching it to my lips a few times until we reached a rubbish bin, before casually slipping out my hands and into it as I listened to whatever he was saying. This had probably become a bit of a frequent thing. I must nip that in the bud eventually.

Right now, didn't seem the time for that. Instead I simply scribbled back:

Not today, busy, sorry.

I handed it back to him and started to pack up my books, feeling that the professor seemed almost finished with his lecture. When he did, I positioned my bag onto my shoulder and started down the stairs, into the hallway and towards my dorm room. But I couldn't get away that easily.

"So, who thought English/Lit could get more boring, huh?" Ryan's voice came from behind me. He settled into a steady pace at my side and continued a talk as if we had been for hours.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't that stimulating." I commented, flipping back my golden hair out of my face, so that it fell down my back softly.

"Stimulating? The man doesn't even know the word."

"Yeah, right," I said, going over ways in my head to get out of this situation, "Look I've got something I need to do so..."

We were at the stairs now, overlooking the courtyard where many students gathered together to study or tan during the summer. It was almost deserted now, the sky dark with winter and the air bitingly cold.

Continuing down the steps, Ryan replied, "Yeah, I know I just thought I could walk you to your next class or something..."

"Oh, well I was just going to my dorm room..."

"I can walk you there then!" He suggested, his eyes gleaming at the chance.

_Oh god,_ I thought_, I should do it now rather than later_. _It was getting to much. _

We stopped at the bottom of the steps and I pulled him aside.

"Listen, Ryan, I don't think..."

His attention was distracted by something behind me. I turned to see that he was staring at three people, leaning casually on their car that was parked in the car park behind us.

"Who are they?"

Like I would know, I wanted to say.

But with a jolt I realized, I did. The three people consisted of two men and a woman. One of the men and the woman were leaning on a silver Volvo, listening to the man beside them who was polishing a large motorcycle. The man leaning on the car had a head of auburn hair, identical in colour to mine and ivory skin. He wore a pair of casual jeans with a white buttoned shirt and black coat. His arm was draped around the woman who had a wave of chocolate brown hair and the same ivory skin. Her pink mouth was curved into a smile as she listened the man at the motorcycle continue to speak. This man looked considerably different to the other two, with warm brown skin and dark kind eyes, his hair a mess of ink black. I focused enough to hear they were having a conversation about how long it took to get to the College.

"Renesmee?" Ryan's voice jolted me back to him, where he was watching me intently. He was probably wondering if I knew them.

"They're my umm..." I started to explain, but was quickly interrupted.

"Renesmee!"

Turning back in their direction I saw that my family had recognised I was there and now smiled beckoningly.

I couldn't help it, I ran towards them like a little girl, "Jake!"

He was the first one I hugged. Nudging in, to hug him close I recognised that familiar scent, he smelt like the sun on a hot day and petrol. Feeling a hand on my arm, I jumped out of Jakes embrace and into my mothers, then my fathers.

"I can't believe you guys came!" I exclaimed, stepping back to look at them. They had not changed an inch since I had seen them last and that was a couple of months ago. They looked like a picture, frozen in time. I picture I had very much, missed. Just seeing their faces brought my homesickness back.

There was a forced cough by my shoulder. I had completely forgotten Ryan. Thinking, I fought to remember our way of explaining this.

"Ryan! This is my... family." I introduced, pointing to each person as I spoke their names, "Da-Edward... Bella, and Jacob."

Ryan's brow creased for a moment, nodding and taking in the fact that they looked so young, so beautiful.

"Siblings?" He asked me, looking at Jake suspiciously.

"Cousins"

"Ah"

"Except for Jake," I corrected, "He's my...."

For a moment, I tried to find the right word for him. But he managed to find it before i did.

"Boyfriend" His gruff voice answered as he moved to stand behind me, his hands grasping my upper arms, protectively.

"Oh..." Ryan doubled back, "Really, she never mentioned you."

Now that he was talking to Jake, the atmosphere became thick with tension.

"That's because I'm her dirty little secret." Jake smiled, his fingers digging into the skin on my shoulders. I didn't hurt but the pressure was enough to get my attention.

There was a moment, a pause between the two. I was almost tempted to peer around to see if my father was listening. But after what seemed like another endless minute Ryan shook his head lightly. It was as if he was being hypnotised and now he was waking up.

"Umm... right so I'll see you later then Ness..." He hovered before quickly walking back towards the inner campus.

"Bye"

Once he was further enough away, I turned sharply, forcing Jake to release his grip on my shoulder. Pushing my hand lightly to his chest, I imagined slapping him in the face. Without moving an inch, in the next second his head jerked back in reaction to an invisible slap.

"Ow!" He said, touching a hand to his face, where an angry but still slightly amused expression now played.

"For scaring away my friend!" I scorned him, hitting his chest for real this time.

"That doesn't mean you have to go all Magneto on me." He argued back.

I smiled at him, and he did the same. Being away from him so long, I had always missed the heated arguments we had. His eyes flicked to my lips and for a moment he was reading to angle his head toward mine.

"I missed you." I said as he came closer.

"Me too."

Jakes lips got about an inch away from mine before a loud tutting noise resounded and my mother's hands were on Jakes chest and mine, pushing us apart.

"As much I would like to see my daughter and my best friend, make-out," Her rose lips curved in a teasing smile as she faced me, "I have yet to see your dorm room."

"Well then by all means, come with me." Taking her arm to link with mine I led her across the courtyard. My mother's soft granite arm always felt like cold stone on a winter day against my skin but it felt nice. It reminded me of when I was younger and used to sit on her lap as I watched my aunt and uncle play chess. The cold felt like home, it felt like love.

"So..." My mother murmured, tilting her head to see me as we walked, "How's it been living without your constant nagging family?"

"Good," I giggled and she scoffed, "I missed you, a lot." Snuggling my head into the nook of her neck I felt her soft chocolate hair touch my fore head. Breathing in her scent of lavender and strawberry, I remembered all those times I had missed her smell, missed her laugh.

"I missed you to Ness," She said seriously now, resting her head on top of mine. My mother's height had always been an issue with me. Her long willowy legs were always what I thought would have once we were the same age. But even now as I reached nineteen and she stayed eighteen, I was still a few inches off.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said pushing the unlocked wooden door and entering the tiny room.

It held two single beds on either side of the room. One side was decorated with an array of dark poster while the other side, the side in which I slept, had the bed neatly made and a full bookshelf above it.

Ivy, m y roommate sat at her bed leaning on the wall it was up against. Earphones at her ears and a cell-phone busily texting in one hand she looked at me in that way she always did. It was almost as if that look were a question like- Where did you come from? Or, are you for real? Ivy never failed to make me feel self-conscious.

"Everyone, this is Ivy, my roommate," Waving a hand towards her now, I turned to see my parents and Jake both looking at her, not knowing what to think. I guess Ivy was a little different, with her many nose rings and multi coloured streaks in her hair.

"Ivy this is my..." I started to say to her but she had gone back to looking at her cell-phone and ignoring us, her music blasting so loud it felt like it she had it pump up to full volume on speakers.

"...family." I finished meekly, turning back to them with a shrug.

"What's with the posters?" Jake asked me, a bit too loud for my liking. His eyes were roaming over ivy's many wall hangings each with their own delightful image.

"Ivy is not an Emo nor is she a Goth or a Satanist," I mimicked her, walking over to sit on my bed. "Ivy is... a vampire."

My father let a short snort while my mother covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"I know hilarious right?" Though when Ivy had first told me I had been a little less amused and a little more insulted.

"She's a vampire?" Jake asked still staring at the posters he came to sit b y me.

"Well no, not in that way. She just listens to heavy metal music, dresses like she's going to a funeral every day and knows everything there is to know about possible vampire sightings. It's kind of a religion, I guess.

"Sightings?" For a moment my father looked alarmed.

"Don't worry," Chuckling now, I reassured him, "She is way off. Her idea of a vampire is someone her wears a bit cape and retracts giant fangs whenever a human is near."

It was only a moment, but I caught it. My mother sent my father a short knowing smile before looking back at me and Jake.

They hadn't told me much about how they met simply because I didn't want to know. To me it was just gross knowing that hadn't used the traditional method to make me. There was also the fact that they looked more like my brother and sister than my parents.

Jakes hand touched my back for a moment and I turned to see a smile on his face. I knew he was thinking about how different I had become in the past few months but yet how similar I was still was at the same time. This was only because I thinking the same things about him.

There was another pause which seemed to drag on as my father took in my residence. This I watched him do closely, trying to see what he was thinking. But as usual his pale brow was creased slightly and all his face showed was concentration.

I was about to ask him what he thought before I saw a flicker of eye contact, a raising of eyebrows coming from the corner of my eye. Once my attention turn now to my mother, I realised she was looking pointedly at Jacob.

"Is something wrong, mom?"My tone was merely curious but I saw in her eyes, as I asked that behind the look was something important.

"I was just wondering if we could see the library." Bella said in her sweet voice, lacing her arm around my fathers. She looked at him shortly before turning back to me. "Could you point us in the right direction?"

"I can take you there myself, but I assure you it is nothing compared to Carlisle's library."

"Oh no, it's alright we can find it." She sent me a teasing smile that showed her clear white smile, "Besides, I never went to University, I had you instead. I'll have to soak it up while I can."

Within moments my parents where gone and Ivy had seemed to vanish without me noticing.

"Why is Bella being stranger than usual?" My tone was joking but my question serious, "Am I in trouble or something?"

Jakes wide grin was always a pleasure to see- those bright white teeth against russet skin, was always a beautiful contrast to witness.

"Bella's always strange." He said softly, leaning back against the bed on his elbows. The muscles of his torso stood out against the dark cotton shirt he wore. Sighing, I realized I had missed more about Jake than I cared to admit.

My love, which seemed to be so deep and strong for him sometimes, also felt, weighed down by all the emotion. Being around Jake made me happy but it also made me dependant and I had decided that dependency wasn't for me. I loved my family but sometimes I needed my space.

"You know she doesn't like you calling her that." Jake murmured now completely felt on my bed.

Lying down beside him, I scoffed. "Why? Everybody else calls her that and it is her name."

"Whatever." He sighed; he didn't want to argue over nothing. This was a habit we seemed to get into frequently.

Turning my head I watched the profile of his face. Jakes dark eyes stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts must have been mulling over something intense because his brow was deeply creased in concentration.

"So what's up with you Mr Black?"

Jakes next sigh was long a almost shallow. He turned to me before saying, "You can't honestly tell me that you like it here, not compared to home."

Letting out a long frustrated sound, I started, "They want me to come back and you drew the short straw..."

"Not just them but me too..."

Propping myself up on my elbow to look down at his face as I argued, "You couldn't even last three months without me?"

Jake turned to look me in the eyes, his hand absently stroking my exposed forearm. "What can I say? I'm whipped." He made a whipping movement with his other hand and chuckled.

"I can't come back, Jake."

"Why not?"

"I need my alone time." Annoyed that I even had to say it, I moved my body to sit up on the bed.

"What do you need alone time for?" He said casually, sitting up with me.

"So that I can be..." Hesitating, my eyes avoided his.

"Normal?" His tone was blunt now. All traces of humour had evaporated. I watched his hands ball into fists before he released them and turned to me. "I can stay, I can stay with you. I'll tell the pack..."

"You aren't going to leave them, for me..."

"I would do anything for you, you know that." His hand grabbed mine, those brown eyes searching more some hint of hope that he would win this fight.

"Just come home, just for a break. Your semester ends in a few days anyway."

Jake had done his research, either that or another member of my family. A pang sprouted in the base of my stomach. Jacob was practically begging for me to come home so there must have been a reason why. The only one I could think of was that they missed me so much; they wanted to see me again.

"Fine," I told him, "I'll come home. But only for a week or two, then I come back."

"Deal" He agreed, and we sealed with a passionately rare kiss.

*

7


End file.
